Yin Yang
by Snakewhisperer2
Summary: Yuki is strong and always stands up for what she wants. She is as bold as her black hair and bright blue eyes. Horus on the other hand is always a little negative, and sometimes modest about himself. He is as vague as the mystery behind his white hair and red eyes. These 2 are Top Trainers, Yuki a champion Battler, Horus a Top Coordinator. What happens when they meet again? 5 years
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I decided to delete my old story for this one. A friend and I are going to be in charge? I guess you can say that lol. Either way, my friend is Yuki, ( ?order=5&q=narutorules9#/d5j9s2m), that is her character. My character is Horus, ( art/my-friends-pokemon-charater-334708788) *to view, put " browse . deviantart . com " in front, without the spaces or quotes.  
_

* * *

**Yuki's Point of View:**

I can't believe it, I just can't! I was invited to the Top Trainers of the World party in Hoenn. Next week! I can't wait! I'm so excited! I hope I meet Wallace, I am just dying to become champion. If he is there, I don't care who gets in my way, I will battle him, and I will win. I wonder who else will be there? Maybe Cynthia, or Alder. Of course they would, they are champions! Would Gary be there?

***One Week Later***

Oh my gosh, this place is beautiful! The plane dropped off all the trainers at a resort on a huge island, with crystal clear blue waters, and a huge stadium, taking up most of the island. I bet that is our stop. I entered the building, and I was almost tackled by two huge sweaty guys in black. One held out his hand, and I knew instantly that he was asking for my invitation. I held it out, strong and proud. He took it, examined it, grunted, and gave it back. Easy as cake. I journeyed from stand to stand, looking for food, clothes, and anything else to shop for. You only come here once don't you? That's when I accidentally bumped some strange guy with pure white hair, and big red eyes. Instantly he started to apologize, and helped me up. That was when I noticed Wallace was standing there, talking to him. I instantly pushed him away and blurted out "Will you battle me?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. This young fellow here asked me to battle him already. He is here because he is an amazing Coordinator. Maybe after we may? I would be pleased if you would just wait a little ways longer." Even when he isn't on T.V. he is so kind. I slowly nodded, and turned back to the strange boy with white hair.

"You better hurry up, you hear me?" I NEEDED this battle. No question about it.

**Horus's Point of View: **

I am awoken to the sound of a horn, a car horn. Mail is here. I swiftly take a shower, and brush my teeth. If I wake up, I am up all day long. I go to the mailbox outside and pull out the mail. As I am walking back to my house I freeze. My thoughts blew up. I re-flipped the mail, then I thought to myself as I went through it once more. Junk, Junk, Bill, Junk, Bill, BOOM! I got an invitation to this thing called the Top Trainers of the World party. Not a catchy name. But it said it itself, TOP TRAINERS OF THE WORLD! I ran inside, slamming the door, and slid down the door, clutching the piece of paper to my chest. I get up, and walk to my second floor, a full floor of empty space. My training ground. I bring everyone out, and we do a mini celebration before the real deal in one week.

***One Week Later***

I walk off of the plane's gangplank with about 20 other trainers onto a crazy, deserted island in the middle of the ocean with a huge stadium in the middle. I have been to an actual island resort for one of my contests, and this was about two times worse. No space planning, barely any space on the beaches. Where is the fun in that? Stuck in a building all day long with 20 other sweaty people, and then the celebrity pokemon trainers. That was probably it, the celebrity pokemon trainers, who brought me here. Well, Wallace did. He is my hero, how him and his Milotic work together.

I start to wander around when I spot Wallace by a hot pretzel stand. I have a funny moment, to me at least. Someone who loves water pokemon asking for something hot. Hilarious. I slowly make my way to him, and try to act level headed. "Wallace, is that you? Could you do me a huge favor? Will you battle me, contest style?"

"Oh a fan? I see you must be strong, being here. Of co-" He was cut off by me thudding on the floor. Someone ran into me, and me being the humble man I am, I get up chattering my apologies a mile a minute while helping the girl who crashed into me up. She then saw Wallace and pushed me out of the way, like if I were a piece of paper that got wet. Just great, even surrounded by people in the same league as me, I get cast aside like a broken toy.


	2. Chapter 2

_I couldn't really sleep, so I decided to try and write another chapter. Even out this story to my Star Wars one. Yea well, hope you like.  
_

* * *

**Yuki's Point of View:**

I was dying for my battle that I had to clench the seat as I watched Wallace and the guy with white hair, who called himself Horus, step on stage. For some reason, the name sounded familiar, but I did not think much about it. I was about to have the battle of my life after this guy warms Wallace up.

"Go, Milotic, Shine!" Wallace's Milotic burst out of the small sphere, and everyone cheered as it came out, going nuts. He smirked.

"Go Blaziken!" His Blaziken flew out of its pokeball, doing a flip and then landing in a hand stand, then twirling up sand as it spun, letting its feet touch the ground. Everyone 'Oohed' and 'Ahhed' at this. I dropped my jaw. He was really good.

"Nice touch. Smart entrance for a strong pokemon," commented Wallace.

"Thank you, your Milotic doesn't look half bad." That smart-mouthed-pea-brained fool. Does he know who he is talking too?

"Let this battle commence!" After that, everything turned into the 5 minutes of gasps and shocked faces.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Instead of the usual blast of water coming out, a small little spit of water was shot out. Everyone laughed.

"I know this all too well, Wallace. Blaziken, jump as high as you can and bring it down with your Blaze Kick!" Blaziken jumped about 20 feet in the air, and just as that spit of water hit the floor, it exploded into a huge shower of water. That guy knows Wallace more than I do, because I never saw that side of him before. Blaziken's foot burst into pure flames, then Blaziken started to spin like crazy, as it landed a kick straight to Milotic's forehead, the spin adding to the damage. I saw Milotic wince from it.

"Blaziken, Brave Bird!" Everyone gasped. A Fire-Fighting type pokemon with a flying move? What the? Blaziken was cloaked in a red light, then it was shrouded in blue as it lunged into Milotic's belly, sending it flying straight into a wall. Wallace stood there, gaping. So did I. Milotic fell off the wall, and by the look of it, it only had a quarter of its points left, and there were roughly 3 and a half minutes on the clock. Milotic got up slowly, then glared at Blaziken.

"Milotic, Aqua Ring!" Horus looked really mad. I knew he knew. Milotic was surrouned by water, and I mean surrounded. It looked like a bubble. I giggled when Miotic smiled, it was cute. I looked at Blaziken, and it looked really hurt. That hit must have been painful, I mean the recoil damage is terrible when it lands a direct hit.

"Now Blaziken, use Overheat!" This guy was had to be mentally insane. So was his pokemon. Blaziken was shrouded in flames, so big that they covered half of the field. Then it charged straight at Milotic, then hugged it. I almost fell out of my seat when Milotic lost all of it's points, and Blaziken was at half. This guy belongs in an asylum, not here. That was crazy. I barely noticed the referee looking at me, telling me to get on stage. I quickly ran to my place, passing Horus, who just waved.

**Horus Point of View:**

I took my seat to watch this battle. I could tell she really wanted to battle, and she sat through mine. Why not sit through hers? I looked on stage just as the referee yelled "Let the battle commence!"

"Go, Swampert!" Wallace's Swampert came out looking strong and proud. That was his battle pokemon, for sure. To big to be a contest pokemon.

"Go, Dragonite!" The big yellow dragon with small wings burst out, flying to the top of the stage. It looked like if it was harmless, just taking a glide, until the girl raised her arm. It flew straight down, then pulled right back up, picking up a trail of dirt with it, then stopped in front of Swampert, both glaring at each other. Dragonite flew back, then I knew it begun.

"Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!" I can't believe she would start like that. It should get weaker every time it is used. She should have used it in a pinch. Dragonite lit up like a flashlight, then shot a small ball into the air. As soon as it was about to fall back down, it burst, and a barrage of missiles made of pure energy shot at Swampert, almost like a Gatling Gun. Swampert reacted faster than Wallace did, using an Ice Beam to freeze the missiles in mid-air. I was very impressed how the missiles broke free and slammed Swampert, added with the strength of the ice.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Swampert opened its mouth, and a huge wave of gunk flew out, and slammed Dragonite. It looked like it hurt.

"Dragonite, use Thunder!" She has to have lost it. Thunder? While her pokemon is covered with water? Also, against a ground type? Dragonite shocked the water, hurting itself in the process, but what I did not notice was that it was so powerful that rocks blew out of the ground. Dragonite then grabbed onto a rock, then threw it at Swampert. It nailed him, and he was down. I have to admit, I cheered very loudly. Almost something I would do.

"I can't believe it. 2 very strong trainers come from the same small town, and they beat the socks off of me. I am very impressed. Great job, the both of you." Wait, did he just say same TOWN?


	3. Chapter 3

_I hat a rough night QwQ. I went to sleep at 4, then woke up around 12:10 pm. It was terrible. But I did it for you guys, my viewers. Not much, yeah I know. Like 34 at my last count. But it is worth every hour I am awake to see someone enjoy my story. Thanks... Does this sound too much like a speech I am forced to give? ... Oh well, hope u like reading!_

* * *

**Horus's Point of View: **

I looked at Wallace, then at the girl who called herself Yuki. I must have had a very uncool expression on my face, because Yuki just laughed when I turned to her. "S-s-same small town?" I can't believe that I had the perfect training partner in my own town, and I can't even step out long enough to meet her.

"Yes Horus, the same town. Is something wrong?" Wallace seemed very concerned. I don't know why, because he barely knew me. I shook my head.

"Why did you stutter then, as if you were _scared_ we lived in the same town. Are you afraid of me?" Yuki sounded so arrogant right then and there that I wanted to slap her, but I kept my cool. I had a Deja Vuu moment.

"Hey Yuki, do I know you? I mean, you seem very familiar, and I just can't shake the feeling that I know someone who acts like you." She looked at me confused.

"I don't think so. I do have that same feeling when I look at your white hair, like if I am supposed to know you." She sounded very solemn. She must not have been kidding. She hesitated before she said what shocked me the most."Did your parents die when you were 4, then you had to stay at someone's house until you were 5, until they moved away?" My mouth dropped. How did she know? No. She can't be.

"Yuki, how did you know that? I never told anyone, and the only people that knew were the family that let me stay." I was certain I knew the answer.

"Because I think that that was was my family you stayed with, until we had to move." I almost cried. They left me, and now she comes out of no where and says 'we moved.' I was so mad. Why didn't they take me? Why wasn't I included. I was almost one of the family. The only difference was that her family's first pokemon were always fighting type pokemon, and my family's first pokemon were dark. I turned around, and started to walk off before they could see the tears well in my eyes.

**Yuki's Point of View:**

I knew he was crying when he walked away because his shoulders were shaking at the slightest bit. I waved a good bye to Wallace, then followed him into the stadium. When he stepped in, he threw a pokeball, and his partner Absol came out. The Absol looked at me, and almost tackled me from joy. He remembered, but not Horus? I got mad at that but did not jump at the chance. He wasn't feeling well.

When Absol jumped on me, Horus turned around, and barked something at Absol who got off me and rubbed against his leg. I stood up and threw a pokeball, as my partner Lucario appeared. He looked proud and strong.

"Absol, use Thunder Cut!" Absol's blade glowed with flickering lightning, pure white, then with a flick of its head, a slash of lightning flew at me and Lucario. Lucario just barely grabbed me and jumped out of the way. I almost chocked because of how he managed to use Thunder that way.

"Are you insane?!" I was fuming mad now, and I wasn't going to let him attack while Lucario ran. "Lucario use Aura Sphere!" A fighting type move v.s. a dark type pokemon. And it can never miss. I laughed at the thought. But he was smarter than that. Horus yelped at first, then he had an AHA! moment.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Absol's blade let out a huge burst of air, and it threw Aura Sphere off course, slamming into Lucario's chest horn, with added damage from the wind. He was to smart to let a move like that hit, so I decided to get very creative.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!" A white bone appeared in his paws, long enough to be held with both paws. Then he threw it. "Aura Sphere!" The blue sphere of energy blew up the bone, sending big chunks at Absol, pelting it with sharp bone pieces.

"Absol!" all he could do was watch as Absol was brought to its knees. Then it looked up, growled terribly, then jumped really high, about half as high as Blaziken did. In mid-air, he twisted his head sharply, and let loose a barrage of Razor Wind. "Absol, mix in your Thunder Cut and Shadow Beam!" Did I hear right? Shadow Beam? Absol exploded with activity, throwing down a ton of lightning first, then it surprised me. The black spot on its forehead started to charge up a mass of black energy, like a shadow ball, but instead, it shot out a huge beam of darkness, that looked like it was fading into the lightning on the outsides. As it hit Lucario, he was knocked out. I looked out him, then I dropped my anger and looked at him.

"Look, Horus, I'm very sorry if you were hurt when we left, but it was because our family needed us. We moved back when we weren't needed, and you were gone. We suspected that it was the Child Care Agency, but when we talked to them, they had no clue where you went. We tried everything, but you were no where to be found. I am so sorry if you felt abandoned. Will you forgive me?" It took every ounce of strength to admit that. I am too proud to just say anything like that.

"I just cant believe you left. I thought I was part of the family. I'm sorry that I left before you came back, and also sorry for attacking you just now. I didn't really want to talk unless I got it out with some training. 'Never stop to impress' is what my mom always said. I think that is what got me into Pokemon Contests. I forgive you." I smiled very brightly at that.

"Last one to the hot dog stand owes the other 5 bucks!" I laughed as he instantly ran out the door, with me in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was forced into writing this. My least favorite form of writing, forced. Either way, it was more of a vote, i would much rather write chapter 3 in my Star Wars fic, but still. A vote is a vote. so yea. _

* * *

**Yuki's Point of View:**

As soon as Horus ran out of the stadium, we were all told to meet back in, so we just walked right back in, laughing when I tripped over a can of soda. Litter bugs always make me laugh, because they have no sense of saving the planet. So sad, it is funny. As we walked into the stadium, we see a huge screen hanging from the top, like those four-way live T.V.s you stare at in an arena. It had pairings of everybody here. I quickly knew this was a tournament, and a tag tournament at that, and my partner was Horus. I jabbed him with my elbow, and showed him. He had a questioned look on his face, so I explained. Contests apparently don't have tag battles. He smiled, and stepped on stage. We were the first up. I stepped on stage next to him, as our opponents stood on the opposite side of the stage.

"Go Raichu!" I smiled as my little fluffy buddy came out.

"Go Swellow!" I almost fell from how bad a match up we made. I glared at Horus. "Are you crazy? An electric type and a flying type? On the same side? Dude?!" I must have sounded more freaked out than I was, because our first round opponents laughed really loudly.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just cover me, Okay?" I nodded, not sure what was going to happen, then I saw the glint in his eyes, and I knew he was thinking one thing, combinations. This time, I gave a sharper nod, and he smiled. We were on the same page.

"Go Swallot!" The purple swallowing beast appeared, and apparently, these two worked together a lot.

"Go Pinsir!" At that, the bug pokemon appeared, and immediately jumped into Swallot's mouth.

"Eww!" I just had to let that out. Horus just shook his head. I could have sworn I heard him mumble "Girls."

"Let the battle commence!" Horus was the first to react.

"Swellow, use Agility!" As soon as he ended that command, Swellow appeared behind Swallot. "Now use Aerial Ace!" It did a sharp loop, then slammed into Swallot, making it spit out Pinsir in a very weird way.

"Raichu use Iron Tail!" With a tail as big as Raichu's one shot was all it took to knock out Pinsir. "Horus! Pinsir hid inside Swallot because it has low defense! That is why it jumped for cover right after it came out of its ball!"

"You don't say! It was scared, so it jumped into the fricken purple thing's mouth because it wanted a wet kiss!" I laughed at this, not really mad.

"Swellow use Thunder Bird with the help of Raichu!" That was my cue.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt on Swellow!" Swellow was cloaked in a blinding flash of my Raichu's strongest attack, Thunderbolt.

"Go Swellow!" It launched at Swallot with amazing speed, using its Quick Attack no doubt, with the speed of Agility behind it, and with the power of Raichu's Thunderbolt, it was a huge accomplishment. It slammed straight into Swallot, and that was all she wrote.

After that, we won battles left and right with just those two. I loved the feeling of winning, and apparently so did Horus, cause he was smiling like an idiot when we made it into the finals.

**Horus Point of View:**

We won all of our 8 battles, and this 9th battle was the finals. It was after this where we met out 10th opponents, Alder and Cynthia. The best prize ever, to battle two Champions. That was my dream, and I bet that was Yuki's too. But I wanted to win the battle as if in a Contest. Why don't they have a Champion for Contests? I have to look into that. Something told me that Swellow had enough, because when we won, it landed on my shoulder like a perch and fell asleep. I glanced at Raichu in Yuki's arm, and it was fast asleep, curled up in a ball. It was so cute that I just had to pet it. I mean, who wouldn't want to? Yuki immediately stepped away, and I regretted going for it. Raichu woke up, and zapped me with every ounce of energy it had. I was left with my hair a mess, my clothes steaming, and my Swellow in the air, laughing at me just because it dodged the Thunderbolt in time. I smirked as it was returned to its pokeball.

After Raichu was put in its pokeball, we stepped on stage for the prize battle.

"Go Garchomp!" Cynthia's strongest came out, glaring at use with those beady little eyes.

"Go Bouffalant!" The afro headed bull appeared, and stamped the ground, raring to go.

"Go Beautifly!" I looked at Yuki, who glared at the puny butterfly. This time, she punched my arm.

"Why such a small thing like Beautifly? Why not Absol?" The only answer I gave her, which I could think of, was "I have my reasons."

She groaned. Oh well. "Go NineTales!" Those beautiful tails started to swirl, and just because it was on stage, the heat in the stadium rose by a few 10 degrees. That was its special effect in play, Drought.

"Let the battle commence!"

"Ninetales use Flamethrower!" It got a whole lot hotter with that added in. And then I surprised Yuki.

"Beautifly use Psychic to control Flamethrower, and cloak yourself in it!" It did so, and it protected her Ninetales from a direct Dragon Rush from Cynthia's Garchomp, who took a lot of damage, instead of victory.

"Now Beautifly use Silver Wind in the direction of Garchomp and Bouffalant, and make it a strong one!" Beautifly spun a full 360, then fluttered its wings super fast, throwing the fire tornado to Garchomp and Bouffalant, making for a surprised barbeque.

"Beautifly, String Shot!" The sticky thread shot from its mouth in a spiral pattern, and stuck the frying pokemon to the "grill". I knew it was Yuki's chance to attack, so I bowed for her to go. She rolled her eyes, then directed her pokemon.

"Ninetales use Solar Beam!" A pure white beam made of solar power shot at the pokemon on the floor, but Bouffalant was strong. It broke the threads, and it blocked the Solar Beam with its afro. Awesome fro. That was cool.

"Bouffalant protect Garchomp, and use Head Charge!" It slammed into my Beautifly, sending it flying into Ninetales. The momentum made my Beautifly dizzy.

"Beautifly concentrate on the heat from Ninetales's Drought, and use Morning Sun!" It worked. Since Beautifly was in contact with Ninetales, they were both healed a huge amount.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" It started to glow a sickly orange color, and I only had an idea.

"Now Beautifly, use Bug Buzz!" A huge buzzing made Bouffalant go mad with anger, and it accidentally kicked Garchomp with its rear feet in the mouth, closing its jaws shut. Garchomp then exploded, making both Bouffalant and Garchomp to be knocked out.

We actually won! I held out my hand high as Beautifly landed on it, and I bowed. Classic Beautifly ending. Gets 'em all the time.  
Yuki just stood there, mouth wide, staring at the fallen enemy pokemon. She then looked at me and hugged me. She officially acomplished her dream. I smiled, then we broke the hug and bowed together, Ninetales's tails swirling, and Beautifly on Ninetale's head, flapping its wings in joy.


	5. Chapter 5

_I have finally decided something. When I am thoroughly pleased with this story's amount of views (and hopefully reviews), I will start to update my Star Wars story more. I just need word from you guys. Heck, don't even review. PM me if you have a problem. Either way, thanks for reading this chapter. Also, I will be introducing a new look to my characters (a friend showed me a better dress up game. Neither of us drew it). Also, a new character (minor, only staying for a couple chapters) will be introduced as well. If interested, the link will for each look/character as introduced in the story will be marked with a __**(#) **__so you may check the bottom for the link to see them. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Yuki's Point of View: **

I can't believe we won! We beat two Champions in their own game, battling! I jumped up and down while squealing. I tried to get Horus in on it, but he just shook his head, smiled, and stepped back. I stopped and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Battling isn't my form of victory. I was just wondering, why don't they have a Champion for Contests...?" He seemed kinda sad about that.

"Don't be sad. You, and I of course, just defeated two of the 4 most powerful trainers EVER!" I threw my hands to exaggerate the ever part.

"Thanks for trying. Enjoy the victory. You earned it." He quickly glanced at his jacket, smiled, then walked out of the stadium. I stayed a while, as the party continued. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I felt bad for him. I walked out of the stadium when no one was looking for me, and slipped out of the building, looking on the beach for him. Why the beach? The huge tidal wave drew me in.

"Absol use Razor Wind! Beautifly use Silver Wind! Time the attacks to hold back the wave!" The wave must have been already 30 feet tall. It cast shadows all over the stadium wall. I shrieked, but only Horus glanced at me. Then he looked back. I heard him mumble "training."

"Now! Blaziken Fire Blast! Absol Thunder! Beautifly String Shot! Swellow Whirlwind! Milotic Hydro Pump!" That last one surprised me. I never really met a Milotic in real life. I have seen one, like in the mock contest battle, but never really been near one. I shivered as all their attacks merged, and then blew the tidal wave, destroying it down into the surf below. I slowly walked up to Milotic, and put my hand on it's stomach, almost mesmerized. It made a sound mixed of a purr and a blender. It was soothing though. I glanced at Horus.

"When did you get a Milotic? I love how beautiful they are." I just stared at Milotic's eyes.

"I got her a while back. She was caught in a whirlpool, as a Feebas, and I just had to help. She actually evolved three weeks ago."

"Oh... Why didn't you stay in the stadium?" I looked at Horus, and I let go of Milotic.

"Well, I saw to many flaws in my performance, so I needed to train. And before you ask, yes making a tidal wave and destroying it is a way I train." I barely had time to answer before we were pushed into the water. We both got soaking wet, and as I got up, I glared at a guy laughing. Milotic swatted him with her tail, then she used Hydro Pump, pushing him into the big sweaty security guards. Apparently, he did not belong. I shouted.

"What the heck!? Is this really happening here, of all places?!" I stormed off into the stadium, and changed in a bathroom. **(1)**

**Horus Point of View: **

I saw Yuki charge into the stadium, looking as red as a tomato. I knew she needed space, so I put my pokemon in their pokeballs and stepped into a bathroom. It was scummy. Thinking of a place like this, you would think of them as cleaner. Oh well. I changed quickly, because I needed to go back and train. **(2)**

When I stepped out, I saw Yuki waiting for me. Well, not really waiting. Tapping your foot angrily, with wet hair and an annoyed expression is how girls wait. Right? Oh well. When I stepped out, she noticed the semi-dry jacket I still had on. "Why are you wearing that jacket? You are going to get sick!" She quickly tried to rip me out of it, but I shrugged her off. I turned to her, then I growled "Don't!" After a while of calming down, I explained.

"... Because it is important to me. That is all I want to speak on that subject. Now let me ask something. Why do you have that necklace?" I shrugged my head when she replied she didn't know. "Either way, lets go. We are most likely wanted." As I stepped in, everyone cheered for us. I didn't understand why. If we just beat a couple pokemon it is sad. When we beat them with style, it is awesome. That's is probably why I chose contests over battles. It has a certain appeal to it. Also, it lets my imagination on stage explode. I like it. And apparently so do a third of the other people here. They cheered the loudest. I smiled softly.

"See, I told you it was big!" Yuki always wanted to find something good in any situation.

"I guess so." I let the day pass, barely caring to dance. I just wanted to go home. My day was done. What Yuki doesn't know is that the jerk who pushed us in knew me. He sneaked on to the plane as it was taking off to follow me. He was a jerk. Every time. I was thrilled when the plane ride home ended. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

_/gallery/#/d5ji1ky is Yuki when she changes. /gallery/#/d5ji1rt is when Horus changes. To view these, please put narutorules9 . deviantart . com without the spaces. Sorry if this is just a bore to you, because it is just a time filler, not much action. To me, it was just plot progression because i did not have any real AHA story moments. Next chapter, i will surprise you guys with some awesome battles. Also, i did not introduce the character this chapter, so i will next chapter. Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, sorry it has been a while. Also, my weekend goal was accomplished. Why? Because I planned to write, never specified if I said online or on paper ;). And if I did say online, then I apologize oh so very much. So please enjoy, especially my friends who read, and my fans on :) Champsbybirth, thanks so much for following, EWrenn, love the support, and another friend who followed me (as in author) directly, thanks AngrySmiles91! ... OH HEY! I just did shout outs! Well, thanks, ALL OF YOU! here we go! :D_

* * *

***Yuki's Point of View*  
**

The plane ride home was amazing, the dark purple ocean flying under us as our graceful metal death trap was creaking. Yes, very amazing. I am completely afraid of planes, and that creaking landing gear in the hatch wasn't helping. I wish I could have surfed home on Lapras, but it seemed very tired. When we hit turbulence, I accidentally may have freaked and slapped Horus with the back of my hand. Oops? He awoke with such a startle, that I just turned away, clutching my seat, then turned and acted surprised. "Are you okay?" I feigned a surprised look, with a splash of concern thrown in. I could make a good actress. I just don't like the dresses. I love jeans more than skirts, and T-Shirts just as much. Horus blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, then looked out my window. I followed his gaze to be startled by small jet following us. Horus jumped out of his seat, and threw open the emergency door, and let Swellow out of its personal sphere. He jumped on its back, which was big enough for him because Swellow was bigger than a huge, and wild, Swellow. I turned back around and saw the jet had a small, bright red insignia on the side. I couldn't make it out, but I knew it was bad if Horus freaked. I broke threw the crowd of surprised trainers, and threw out Dragonite, and jumped on its back. Horus and I flew in unison, until he broke off using Air Slash.

The jet shot a machine gun from an open door, and in the turbulence, it made it hard to dodge. Swellow was hit multiple times in the wings, as both Swellow and Horus dropped like stones. "Dragonite use Twister!" A swirling mass of wind slammed into the jet from Dragonite's mouth, and then we dove. We just caught Horus right after he returned Swellow to its pokeball, and pulled up before we slammed into the ocean like if it was made of cement. The spray caused me to sneeze a little, but other than that, I was fine. So was Dragonite and Horus. Yet, I knew Swellow needed help. We pulled up, and into the plane. As soon as we landed, I returned Dragonite. Horus sat there, staring at the floor for a couple seconds then he let out Swellow as I closed the plane door. Swellow looked terrible, about 8 total gunshot wounds. 5 seemed to have chiseled out some of Swellow's wings, and the last 3 were deep in Swellow's body. I wish I could tell Horus the truth, but I just had to lie. "It will be alright Horus, Swellow will be just fine." My voice was soothing on the outside, but on the inside, I was a mess. I wonder how Horus felt.

Swellow passed on the plane.

***Horus Point of View***

I am so stupid! I shouldn't have tried to destroy that stupid jet. I knew it was them, but I just had to be reckless! Swellow was gone, and now I had to deal with it! I crouched low to Swellow's body, putting my forehead to its cold forehead. I couldn't bear it. I cried, not caring everyone was staring, leaving burning scars into my head. Permanently. I just wanted to be alone with Swellow. My pokeball glowed a light blue, then it acted like if it was ready to catch another pokemon. I knew it meant it was over. The plane landed, and Swellow was being taken care of by the flight attendants. They didn't let me go to the burial, but I heard it was at a beautiful hilltop at the park, next to the strong oak tree. Swellow's favorite perch. It made me feel glad that its final resting place was where it felt most comfortable, and it made me feel glad I didn't go to the burial. I couldn't sit there, acting strong, while a loved one was lowered into the ground.

Weeks passed, and I slowly grew my old personality back. I was back to good 'ole me. Except the occasional stare out into space concept. I went over to Yuki's new address, which she gave me at the party, to see if she wanted to just hang out. When I stepped in, I was greeted by a small, hovering pink mouse like thing with a long tail. I chuckled as it tugged on my hair. "I never knew you had a Mew." Yuki came around the corner, wearing a purple dress with light blue flame designs on the bottom. She had combat boots, and her necklace of a planet surrounded by a ring.

"Sorry, Naomi is forcing me into a contest, and she wants me to use two new pokemon. Mew, and a surprise." She smiled and I nodded and smiled back.

"Where is Naomi?" It has been forever since I saw her and her Eeevee. Naomi is Yuki's sister. She has brown hair, light blue eyes and usually wears clothes she designs. May it be dark, light, or colorful, she always makes it to be worn differently, for contests and battles. Naomi is about 3 years older than us, while we are at 15. Umbreon is her partner.

"Over here," I heard from the kitchen. I walked over into the kitchen, and saw Naomi working on different things at once. Umbreon was sleeping at her side, obviously bored. It seemed Naomi was mixing different colors to a certain thread, so most likely trying to sew something for Yuki's dress.

"She wanted to add a shawl on top, but I disagreed. She still wants to, but can't make the right color combinations to match." Yuki seemed to state everything that had to do with her sister level-headed like, as long as it was an insult. It just made it even funnier.

"I am almost there! I just need to add a twinge of white!" She seemed to be very concentrated, when I accidentally stumbled her with my question.

"Hows the gym?" She looked up, and dipped the whole thread into the cup she was using to mix colors, and she cursed silently. I lowered my head. "Sorry."

Naomi just sighed, then shrugged. She stood up, and Umbreon lifted her head. "Its amazing. I'm getting much less challengers lately, so I can start to work on more contests. Also don't worry about it. It is fine." She smiled as I sighed with relief. "I decided to enter Yuki in tomorrow's contest. Are you entering?"

"I never even heard of contests in this town, let alone the one tomorrow. I gotta go sign up then. Thanks for the info!" I smiled as I ran out the door in a hurry. I quickly signed up, then saw the floral shop next to the contest hall. I read a sign saying there was a new shipment of Gracedia flowers. I walked in, bought a bouquet, and walked to the park. I climbed the hill, and knelt down by Swellow's grave marker. I set the flowers down when I heard a whimper behind the strong oak tree. A Shaymin walked out, and seemed to be hurt. I quickly smiled, put my hands behind my back, and scooted back, so it had a straight shot to the flowers. It slowly limped to them, and sniffed them. I smiled as it glowed a strange yellow like color, and then transformed into its Sky Form. It seemed to be very happy, mewling with pleasure. I smiled as it flew up to my cheek and rubbed up against it.

"Do you think I did this for you?" It nodded in mid air, and I stood up. "Well buddy, I gotta go. Enjoy it here, because it is still very important to me and a friend of mine." I gave a pained smile as I stated the "friend" and Shaymin seemed to notice it. It bumped into my belt, exactly where I had the pokeball of my old Swellow. It was caught instantly, and I gasped. I let it out, and it smiled at me. "You want to be my friend?" It did a back flip, and I chuckled. "Well, we got training to do for tomorrow." I headed home, and we spent hours working together.

* * *

_Hey guys, I got some parts of this story from a book I'm reading. Like for example, the chiseled wing bullet with is from "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment" by James Patterson, and the oak tree hilltop was a scene from a movie I forgot, but somehow remembered the ending sunset scene on xD. Either way, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, because next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of descriptive battles and contest moves. BYE!  
_


End file.
